


Hero Worship

by thegirlwiththemouseyhair



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththemouseyhair/pseuds/thegirlwiththemouseyhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a gift for sodiumbisulfite for the Thomas Barrow Fandom Holiday Swap - I really hope this cheers you up, pal. Also, this fandom needs more celebrating Andy's introduction and more Thomas/Andy - and Thomas really needs a new friend. Mild s5 spoilers.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hero Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written as a gift for sodiumbisulfite for the Thomas Barrow Fandom Holiday Swap - I really hope this cheers you up, pal. Also, this fandom needs more celebrating Andy's introduction and more Thomas/Andy - and Thomas really needs a new friend. Mild s5 spoilers.

The family would take Andy on for a week here or there, for Lady Rose’s wedding, for the season, and then, at last, permanently, because even in these changing times, it seemed wrong not to have a footman around. Thomas hardly minded. He was actually surprised at how little he minded. It was funny, because he hadn’t thought to replace Jimmy at all when they met. But Andy’s long, admiring looks and awkward blushing silences when they bumped into one another or made small talk alone in the boot room soon told their own story, one that almostmade Thomas blush himself. Andy didn’t _just_ hero worship his uncle Thomas.

Thomas had to look away from the lad when he finally realized. Bloody years had passed since he’d had a bloke chase after him instead of the other way around, but he could get used to it and then some. Warm, gentle touches to the small of his back and feverish kisses – down his throat and chest and stomach, and further down still, for all Andy’s eager mouth was clumsy with inexperience and his eyes were wide with asking for approval – got him used to it rather quickly, in fact.


End file.
